


I Want to be Yours

by SinCityBitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O verse, Creampie, F/F, Knotting, Loving Sex, Pregnant Sex, Trans Female Character, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinCityBitch/pseuds/SinCityBitch
Summary: Brigitte is going insane from her Alpha need. Fortunately, Hana has the cure, hidden between her legs.





	I Want to be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on my new account! Hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> (Some of the tags are for the later 2 chapters, so don't be too disappointed if you didn't see your kink in here just yet!)

Brigitte had needs. And she’d run out of suppressors. After all, she’d spent years travelling with an Omega, so had always taken suppressors. She loved Uncle Reinhardt, but if they were the only ones around, it would likely end very badly. But given how insane things had been since they’d arrived at Overwatch, Brigitte had forgotten to get a refill.

She’d locked herself away in her room, refusing to open the door and only leaving late in the night to find food. It didn’t seem to be working, however. Perhaps it was because this was years of rutting that had built up, but it had been a week and a half, and Brigitte was still mad with lust. If she wasn’t asleep or eating, Brigitte was attempting to take the edge off. Her pillow had a hole in it, from the amount of times she’d thrust herself against it, simply desperate for relief. She’d run out of lotion and lube, so had been resorting to spit. It was gross, and made Brigitte hate herself more than she already did, but it was all she could think to do in the moment.

Her absence had been noticed, but given how their head medic was an Omega, no one had come to check on her. Angela had been paired for years, of course. But that wouldn’t much matter to Brigitte in this state. So everyone was simply steering clear of her until she thought herself safe again. Brigitte was beginning to think that she might  _ never _ think herself safe again.

The other agents had begun to leave plates for her. Hidden in the oven, warming gently. Proper food, rather than just what Brigitte could scavenge from the cupboards. She ate hunched over the sink, practically shovelling the food in with her hands. And then scavenged snacks to eat during the day.

“What are you doing up at this time?” Brigitte jolted at the voice, eye’s wide. She set the plate down, her breathing heavy. The scent that filled her nose was far better than the food. “Oh… no one said anything to me.” Brigitte turned to find Hana Song. She’d been away on a mission, but apparently now she was back. She’d apparently been streaming, since her headset was around her neck. But other than that, she looked like she was gearing up sleep, dressed only in a thin slip of a t-shirt and her underwear. Brigitte felt herself stiffen inside of her boxers, and was gripping the counters so hard that she was certain they might crack beneath her fingers.

“You shouldn’t be here, Hana.” Brigitte managed to force out, between her clenched teeth. Everything within her screamed at her to pounce. To land atop Hana and take what she wanted from the smaller girl. To take and take until she was sated and Hana could barely walk. Brigitte watched as Hana squirmed slightly, and her scent filled Brigitte’s nose further. “Hana, please. I need you to leave.”

“Is that really what you need?” Hana asked, and Brigitte wanted to scream. Hana had always been trouble. She’d always teased and joked and flirted. And when Brigitte had been on her suppressors, when she’d been in her right mind, she’d found it funny. But right now, in this moment, Brigitte only found it annoying. Because no, Hana leaving wasn’t what she really needed. But it was what Hana needed. Brigitte couldn’t take advantage of her friend. Even if she wanted to, and oh how she wanted to. It wasn’t right. Just because she was an Alpha, that didn’t mean she had the right to just take whatever she wanted.

“Hana…” Brigitte’s voice was that of warning. Her lip bled as Brigitte bit into it again, straining against herself, desperate for some kind of control over herself, her urges, her body.

“Brigitte.” Instead of taking a step back, Hana moved forward and Brigitte’s body surged towards her before she caught herself and pressed back against the counter. Hana took another step, and Brigitte began attempting to find escape routes. She had to run. Had to get away. “I want you to.” Hana’s words were breathed, and they were the straw that broke the camel's back. The last thing to press onto Brigitte’s tenuous hold on her sanity and control. The thing that snapped it.

A sound akin to a savage growl ripped from Brigitte. She released the counter and grabbed at Hana, spinning them so that it was Hana pressed against the kitchen counter. Their lips met and Brigitte was certain she’d never want to kiss anyone else ever again.

“I can’t be gentle.” Brigitte managed to force out, hands already pulling at Hana’s clothes. Hana’s hand brushed against Brigitte’s cheek, soothing and small.

“That’s okay.” Hana assured her. Brigitte locked eyes with Hana, and for the first time in what felt like forever, she had peace. It was only a moment, but there it was, settling in her chest. Brigitte nodded, almost smiling, before her mind clouded over again and left her in a haze of lust. Her fingers tore at Hana’s underwear, and her on Boxers.

“Turn.” Brigitte barked the order, stepping out of her boxers. She’d pulled Hana’s down enough that she could see her glistening folds. How her wetness clung to trimmed brown curls, inviting Brigitte in. An invitation she was going to thoroughly accept. Hana followed the order given, turning and bending over the counter, presenting herself fully to Brigitte.

Brigitte gave no warning, and no warm up. She was far beyond it, and far beyond caring. She sunk herself deep into Hana’s heat, holding their hips flush together and groaning lowly. Oh this felt far better than her pillow or her hand. This was what Brigitte had needed.

Her pace was punishing, and Brigitte found herself sweating before she even thought of it. Hips pumping as she thrust into Hana again and again. Hana was crying out, fingers scrambling to find purchase against the countertop.

Brigitte could feel her knot beginning to form, and was quick to withdraw, so that she was only thrusting her tip inside of Hana.

“No!” Hana protested, twisting to frown at Brigitte. “I want it. Please, Brigitte. Claim me. Knot me, I want to be yours.” Brigitte let out a low whine, pressing herself down against Hana’s back. She managed to regain control of a little of her brain.

“Hana… are you sure?” Brigitte had to ask. She had to know. “You’re young… and I have a lot stored up… you might, I mean we might-” Brigitte’s words were cut off by Hana rocking her hips back.

“I’m sure. I’ve wanted you since I first saw you. Now stop talking and get back to work, Miss Alpha. Chop chop.” Brigitte scoffed, tugging on Hana’s hair in scolding. Brigitte drew in a deep breath, before thrusting her hips forward again, stopping just before her knot slid within Hana.

“Are yo-” Brigitte went to ask again.

“Yes!” Hana insisted, and Brigitte growled, pushing forward that final bit. Her knot settled within Hana, and Hana let out a yowling moan, hips rocking back against Brigitte desperately.

“Mine.” Brigitte growled, still bent double over Hana, pressing her down. She pulled aside Hana’s shirt, paying no mind to the ripping sound from the material. “Mine.” Brigitte repeated, teeth sinking into the point where Hana’s neck met her shoulder. Brigitte sucked on her skin, rocking her hips deeper into Hana. One of her hands moved around to press and flick against Hana’s clit. “Mine.”

“Yours.” Hana breathed, trembling in place. “Yours, yours, yours.” It was spoken like a promise, as the touches to Hana’s clit brought about her release. Warm walls pressed and shuddered and clamped around Brigitte, as if she needed any more encouragement to stay buried within her Mate.

Brigitte came in a flood. With the amount of times she’d brought herself to release within the past week and a half, Brigitte was genuinely amazed at how much she was able to pour forth into Hana.

Brigitte practically collapsed atop Hana, finally feeling calm. She felt Hana breathing beneath her, and finally,  _ finally _ felt herself begin to soften. Hana whined unhappily as Brigitte’s length slipped out of her.

“Shh, shh.” Brigitte cooed, slowly lifting herself off of Hana and straightening. She was quick to locate her own boxers and pull them back on, before turning back to her Mate. Hana was still slumped over the counter, and she still smelled so wonderfully good. “Come on.” Brigitte lifted Hana carefully, cradling the smaller girl close to her chest. “You should rest.”

And with that, Brigitte carried her new Mate back to her room. They would rest, and then they would have to talk about what was going to happen between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Already working on the next Chapter.


End file.
